


How Tony Stark Lost a Bet but Gained a Lover

by viennasunrise (kteaanne)



Series: Cap/IM Bingo 2016 [3]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Bingo, Community: cap_ironman, Getting Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:06:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6509830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kteaanne/pseuds/viennasunrise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In retrospect, losing a bet to Steve Rogers could have gone a lot worse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Tony Stark Lost a Bet but Gained a Lover

**Author's Note:**

> This follows directly after Avengers Assemble S1:17 "Savages"
> 
> If you haven't seen the episode, all you need to know is that Steve bets Tony he can't stay off tech for a whole day and Tony loses the bet after like an HOUR (god that man has no self control). As his punishment, Tony has to start working out with Steve early in the morning. 
> 
> This is unbeta'ed and fills the "unrequited/pining square on my bingo card. <3

* * *

“Don’t forget our run in the morning, Tony. You might want to set a couple alarms,” Steve said as he disembarked the ‘jet.

Tony froze. Yeah, he’d lost the bet but who could reasonably expect _Tony Stark_ to stay off tech for an entire day, let alone an hour. He figured he’d already made up for it in the Savage Land—he built a suit out of rocks for fucks sake!

“I don’t think so, Cap. It’s not natural to get up before the sun,” Tony yawned. Their “camping” trip had included everything but sleep. He was going to head up to his room and pass out for a week.

“It’s ok, Tony. I’m not one to force a guy to spend time with me,” Steve said as he walked away.

Steve had a really good point and it was probably the only thing in the world that would make Tony rethink his plans for the next seven days. Spending time with Steve had quickly become one of his favorite things and he wasn’t about to throw away a perfectly good excuse to spend time alone with Steve, even if he was going to hate himself for it later. Besides, running usually ended with shower time and _that_ wasn’t something Tony was willing to pass up. There should be epic poems written about Steve’s arms. And now that he thought about it Steve’s chest deserved a few as well. Ok, really, maybe there should be a whole epic poem series about the Greek god that was Steve. He’d have to ask Pepper where to find someone willing to do that later.

Tony followed in Steve’s wake, noting the demolished kitchen as he went, and yelled after the blond. “I—uh—you’re,” he stammered, “Fine! I give. We can go. What god-awful time am I going to have to drag my ass out of bed at?”

Steve turned back toward him and smiled—the kind that always took Tony’s breath away—and winked.

“How does 5:30 sound?”

“You want me dead, don’t you!” Tony poked Steve in the chest, “You, Steven Rogers, actually hate me!” He knew he was laying it on thick but _Steve_ started it. What did he think he was doing _winking_ at him. Really.

In response Steve laughed. “5:30’s not that big a deal. Besides, it’s better to run before the sun comes up.”

Tony seriously doubted that.

* * *

Steve was waiting for him in what was left of the kitchen the following morning looking like he’d been awake and happy about it for hours. He greeted him with a small smile and a cup of coffee because, duh, Steve was perfect.

“Ohmygodiloveyou,” Tony said as he lifted the steaming mug to his lips. He took several scalding gulps before his brain came online and he realised what he’d just said. He froze, hoping Steve either couldn’t make out what he’d mumbled or would ignore it. He chanced a look at Steve and his heart sank.

Steve’s eyes were blown wide in shock and a very adorable blush had started to creep up from under his shirt collar. He looked just as shocked as Tony felt.

Tony tried to find the words to backtrack. He’d known about his feelings for Steve for a while but he’d decided just to swallow them. Steve had his own life outside the team that Tony wasn’t a part of and, besides, he was about as straight as they come. He told himself that he kept his mouth shut for the sake of the team and their friendship… Not because he was terrified that Steve would have exactly this reaction if he ever found out. “I—I was talking to the coffee, Steve. Don’t freak out. I mean, I do love yo—” SHIT. _This_ is why he shouldn’t be awake this early.

Steve’s expression softened and took a half step toward Tony. It was kind of adorable how shy the supersoldier looked.

“Tony,” Steve said carefully. He reached out a hand carefully and, without thinking, Tony moved closer, inserting himself into Steve’s space. Steve looked at him like he was trying to figure out the answer to a very difficult question before he took a deep breath and plowed on. “Tony, do you really love me?”

Suddenly the coffee mug in his hands weighed a metric ton, his throat closed up, and his heart decided it was time to run a marathon all on its own. He felt the color drain from his face just as Steve took a step back, clearly confused at his reaction.

“I—wait,” Tony groaned as he set the mug down on the counter, “don’t move.”

He tested his luck, stepping back into Steve’s space, and sighed in relief when he felt Steve’s hand settle on the small of his back. He took a second to figure out exactly what he wanted to say and then, throwing caution to the wind, decided to try for some honesty.

“Yes, Steve. I love you. I think I’ve loved you for a long time. I _know_ I loved you before we put the team back together. I’ve loved you long enough that I don’t remember what it feels like not to love you. There have always been a million reasons _not_ to tell you but apparently I can’t keep my mouth shut this early in the morning.”

Steve looked back at him, tears welling up in his eyes, wearing that dopey grin Tony loved so much. He leaned in a little, almost like he was about to kiss Tony, but seemed to think better of it.

“It’s ok, Steve,” Tony said, worrying he’d done nothing but say the wrong things, “you don’t have to say anything. It’s how I feel but it doesn’t have to change anything.” He tried to back away but Steve pulled him against his chest, resting their foreheads together.

“I love you too,” Steve whispered. His voice sounded gravelly in a way that made Tony’s heart constrict. “I’m going to kiss you now. Is that ok?”

Tony laughed, “Yes, please.”

Steve tipped his chin and caught Tony’s lips in the sweetest kiss he’d ever experienced. Steve kissed him like Tony was the most precious thing in the world; like he loved him more than anything else. He suddenly felt weightless, like everything was right in the world.

Steve broke the kiss after a few minutes, nuzzling Tony with his nose. “I’ve wanted to do that for the longest time.”

“Me too,” Tony said, wondering for all the world how he’d ever ended up this lucky.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic has a [tumblr](https://viennasunrise.tumblr.com/post/142550809230/four-weeks-of-fic-day-one) post. Come say hi!


End file.
